Accident?
by Tenko
Summary: Little Trunks wants to know, "Was I an accident?" *Complete*
1. Prologue

Author: Tenko

Author: Tenko

Title: Accident?

Summary: Little Trunks wants to know; was I an accident?

A/N: Ok this idea just hit me!I was looking over Mr. Crash's thing about why B and V really fell in love.He thinks it was a one night stand and God had a twisted sense of humor...so here I am with the idea that Trunks wants to know if he's just a problem that came to be.It's probably been done before...but I just have got to write this!Trunks is 7. (GO READ MY FIC, CONFUSION REIGNS, RIGHT AFTER THIS! lol CHAPTER 4 IS NEW and has been COMPLETELY REWRITTEN!)

****************

**_Prologue_**

_"Well, accidents happen...don't they, **Boy**?"_

A seven-year-old little boy sat alone in his rather large room after a brutal training session with his father.Chibi Trunks was tired, sure, but sleep wouldn't come to him.He glanced at his black alarm clock and the neon green numbers told him it was already 12:46 AM.He was ashamed of himself and not known to him was that he was falling into a depressed state as he sat on his bed that very night.He only allowed one silent tear to fall from his blue eyes.Soon, his mind began to wander back to the day he had just been through.

***Flashback To Yesterday***

Trunks got up from his lunch ready to have another training session with his father; as always.Vegeta had never been the best father to Trunks, but he did show him a tiny bit of affection occasionally during their training, so Trunks looked forward to the daily routine.As he walked to the gravity room, already dressed in his dark green gi, he noticed his father standing outside of the GR (gravity room).

"You're late," Vegeta said in a low voice.

"Uh, I am?" Trunks wondered aloud.The cold stare he received from his father confirmed this to be true.There wasn't a clock nearby and the one in the kitchen was broken.Trunks muttered his apology wondering why his father was acting more cold than usual.Vegeta walked through the GR's door with Trunks in tow.They started off sparring at a low gravity setting; 50 times Earth's normal level.Just by the end of a tiny spar, Trunks was beat.It was obvious, his father was being especially hard on him today.

Vegeta did not seem to be in the mood for training with his son today.Vegeta walked towards the console, scowling at Trunks all the while, and turned the gravity up to 150 times gravity.With this new strain on Trunks already bruised and battered body, he felt his legs give way. 

As Trunks fell to his hands and knees, Vegeta watched him with a cruel stare.

"Get up," he commanded.Trunks had no choice but to comply with his father's wishes.He figured that now, with his father's dark mood, that he should continue to hide the fact that he was a Super Saiya-jin.

With a small grunt, Trunks was able to pick himself off of the floor in time to see his father fly at him in an almost enraged state.His eyes widened in shock and he shot off an energy beam in order to keep his father at bay.No such luck bestowed itself upon Trunks because his father easy evaded the attack and struck him hard in the jaw.Saliva snuck its way out of Trunks mouth as he flew backwards from the punch.Just as he was about to hit the wall, the gravity sudden returned to normal level in an instance, causing them both to hit the ceiling and slam back into the ground, their ears in pain from the sudden relief.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta growled already on his feet.Trunks picked himself up and shook his head slightly.He stood next to his father looking at the broken circuitry.

"What happened, Dad?"Trunks asked, never taking his eyes away from the destroyed console.

"You destroyed half of the gravity room is what!"He growled.Trunks blinked--the wayward ki blast!

"Bu--but, it was an accident!"Trunks moaned.

"Well, accidents happen...don't they, **_Boy_**?"Vegeta sneered darkly as he walked out of the gravity room.Trunks stared after him, but made no move to stop him.He looked towards the broken console and back at the spot his father had just inhabited.

His stomach twisted with an unfamiliar feeling...What was it?Fear?

*******************

Shall I continue?


	2. That's What I Thought

Author: Tenko

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the DBZ cast, I do claim, however, MY ETERNAL LOVE FOR TRUNKS! :D *faints*

****************

**_That's What I Thought_**

_"An accident, Trunks?Well..."_

Trunks continued to sit on this bed with his father's words echoing through his mind.What had he meant by that?Had he meant that HE was an accident?A mistake that just happened to be?!

All of this was just so strange!Vegeta had never been this cold to Trunks!He had never implied that his son, the new prince of the Saiya-jin, was a mistake!It must have been his fault!Something he had done must have made his father so cold!

But what?He'd done nothing wrong, except the usual kid stuff that his parent's were surely used to by now!He sighed, hoping his problems would just go away.But no, they were still there.1:15 A.M.

Trunks was incredibly smart, as you may have guessed, so he decided that this was just plain stupid.To fret over one bad day his dad had.Yeah, that was it!It'd blow over just as it always did!Besides, the gravity room was fixed now (it hadn't been anything major).

His dad would be his normal distant self...Trunks eyelids drooped and he soon fell asleep around 2:00 A.M.

*****

When Trunks awoke his muscles were sore from the training he had been through the day before.It took him a moment to register why he was so achy from a sparring session; right, Vegeta was being rough.By now, he'd dismissed his father's words for a 'bad day' sort of thing and was ready to have another training session.

He quickly dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast that his grandmother would no doubt have waiting for him.When he reached the kitchen, he found it empty--that was strange.He glanced at the clock and nearly cursed in frustration (as his father oft times did).It was already past noon!He was late for his lessons.

He gulped as he ran towards the G.R., ignoring his rumbling stomach.His father wouldn't be happy with his tardiness!However, when he expected his father to be in there already training...the G.R. was empty and dark.

What was going on here?!He decided to track down his mother and see what was going on, but when he got to her lab...it was empty!Suspicion was growing heavily on Trunks mind.

Where else would his mom be?She wasn't in her room...he'd past it on his way down stairs, not in the kitchen, there was no note...the garage!Whenever his mom was stressed, she'd go work on her beloved motorcycles and other vehicles. 

Sure enough, that's where she was.Even with her back turned toward him, he could see that she was stressed.

"Hey Mom--" she jumped.

"--where's Dad?" he finished with an eyebrow raised.His mom calmly put down her wrench and turned around.

"He's out," she stated simply.

"But we were su--"

"He's out."Trunks stared at her.Something was wrong.He swallowed hard.

"Is there something wrong, Mom?"Bulma looked surprised by the question.

"Not at all, Trunks--" she began, "--but I have work to do, so why don't you fly over to Goten's or something?"

"Uh...sure..."fly over to Goten's?She'd always brought him over before, never trusting him to fly there on his own...

Instead of flying to Goten's he went into the kitchen and ate two rather large bowls of cereal and headed to his room to think.

*****

'Dad's gone somewhere when he would normally be training and Mom's acting really weird...' he thought as he stared at his ceiling.Maybe...maybe his dad really meant what he had said before.This was definitely not a 'bad day' thing.He was pissed off at something/someone and Trunks felt as if it were him. 

His throat tightened--he would not cry--as his mind raced endlessly.An accident.He caused problems.Everything was his fault.Of course, it's always been that way...he'd just never noticed. Because he was selfish.He was wrong about everything.Terrible fighter...terrible child...terrible person that was never meant to be...

More tears.More of his pride gone.More of everything that made Trunks, Trunks was quietly slipping away.

He turned on his side and buried his face into his arm with negative thoughts swarming around his head.Until, that is, he fell into a bittersweet darkness...

*****

When he finally pulled his hazy mind back into consciousness it was already 2:32 P.M.He groaned inwardly, but soon remembered; he had no training session to get to, because he shouldn't even be alive.He'd have killed himself if he wasn't so scared to.It'd be so easy though...there were so many ways.Each one seemed better than the last and thoughts of death filled his mind.

As his bloodlust grew, his fear lessened.That'd solve everything wouldn't it?Just end it?But no, wait, there was a life after this wasn't there?His dad had mentioned it once...something about 'Kakarott'.No.Death was not the solution to his problem...but the Goddamned truth would be!

*****

He marched down the down the stairs, determination clear in his eyes.All thoughts of ending it all were banished from his mind...The only thing that registered was finding out if he was an accident or not.That's all.

As the little demi-Saiyan reached the kitchen he found his mother sitting at the table, looking rather bored.

"Was I an accident?" he asked without hesitation, his voice devoid of any clear emotion.This was it...

"Huh?Trunks, what did you say?"Bulma asked, her surprise evident.

"Was I an accident?" he inquired again.

"An accident, Trunks? Well..." Bulma paused, where had this come from?

"Of course not!"Bulma said carefully.Trunks looked at her, obviously not convinced.

"Why would you ask such a thing, Trunks?"Bulma slightly changed the subject.

"That's what I thought," Trunks turned and walked quietly out of the room, his face dark.

"Uh!Trunks!Come back!" Bulma called after her son, but he was already gone.

*****

He flew.He didn't know where on this Godforsaken planet he was going, but it was away from his 'family'.And that's all that mattered.

*****************

A/N: You people don't listen...Go read [Confusion Reigns][1] ('tis about the Z warriors getting thrown into Mirai Trunks time and they receive a big surprise! ^_^) right after this and review! ;)Oh, anyhow, thankies to all who reviewed!Sorry all, I just LOVE cliff-hangers! ^.^'Okay, Trunks may have seemed a little OOC, but remember he was depressed and depression tinkers with your thoughts. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MAKING MY CHIBI TRUNKS ALL DEPRESSED! (You all are going to read Confusion Reigns now? Right?What do you mean?I would never shamelessly self promote my fic, CONFUSION REIGNS!Never would I do such a thing...CONFUSION REIGNS just happens to be a fic of mine that's all! ^_^;)

Excuse this chapter (well, not really).I wrote this at 2:00 A.M. (and the time is now 3:11 A.M...so I got sidetracked!)

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=304934



	3. Slap Happy Chi-Chi?

**Disclaimer**: I own about as much as the homeless guy down the street.  Wait, no; he beats out me by his cardboard box.

****************

**_Slap Happy Chi-Chi?_**

_"Shit happens, Bulma; you know that all too well, huh?"_

            Bulma stared at the place that Trunks last was standing.  What on Earth had just happened?  Trunks questioning whether or not he should even be living?  That was certainly not like the happy and mischievous boy she'd been raising for seven years!

            "Kami, what's going on with you?" she wondered out loud.

            "On with who, Baby?"  her mother inquired.

            "...Uh...Nothing Mom..." she said distantly.

            "Oh, that's nice, Dear!"  her mother's incessant cheeriness was starting to irritate Bulma.

            "Mom, I'm going out." 

*****

            Bulma sat in her jet plane that had been set on autopilot to the Son residence.  

_'Was I an accident?' _her son's words echoed through her mind.  She thought back to the time when she first found out that she was pregnant.  Trunks sure was a surprise, but Bulma wanted him.  How could any responsible adult not want a child that they had helped create?

The blue-haired genius was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she had touched down until Goten started tapping on her window.

"Huh? Oh, hey Goten,"  She said as she stepped out of her vehicle and capsuled it.

"Is Trunks here?"  Goten asked looking around for his best friend.

            "No Kiddo, he's not," Bulma said apologetically.

            "Awwww!"  the boy whined, but soon stopped when he saw Gohan coming out of the house.

            "Gohan can you play with me? Please?"  Goten pleaded giving his brother puppy dog eyes.

            "Not now, Squirt.  Sorry!  Oh, hi Bulma!"

            "Hey Gohan.  Is your mom around?"  

            "Yeah, she's inside," as Bulma walked into the house she could still hear Goten begging his brother to play with him.

*****

            "Chi-Chi?" Bulma called out.

            "I'm in the kitchen!" Chi-Chi called back.

When Bulma got into the kitchen she took a seat at the table.

            "How are you doing, Chi?"  Bulma asked, trying to remain calm when she really was deathly worried about Trunks.

            "Terrible!  It's just been the worst day, so I'm telling you now, I will snap!"  Chi-Chi warned.

            "Thanks for the warning..." Bulma mumbled.

            "So why are you here?" a sniffle was her only reply.

            "Bulma?" Chi-Chi turned around, and a large knife hovered above her vegetables.  Chi-Chi was fairly shocked, her friend was in tears.

            "What happened?  Did Vegeta screw up again?  Because if he did," her hand tightened on her knife, "I'll...I'll, do something very bad to that man!"

            "No, no--er yes...I don't know!"  she sobbed.

            "Want to tell me about it?  I may be having a bad day, but I can listen I suppose," she took a seat next to Bulma, abandoning her knife on the counter.

            "Trunks came in and asked if he was an accident!  I don't know where he got that idea from and," she sniffed, "he took off!  I don't know where he is!  Vegeta and I had another fight and he's gone too!  It's just so...terrible!"

            "Oh my!  It's okay, Bulma," she coaxed. "I'm sure Trunks and Vegeta--although I don't know why you'd want him back--will be home soon."

            "But Chi!  It's just not fair!  I'm supposed to be a happy millionaire with everything going for her!  But instead, I have an insane husband and a depressed son!"  Bulma wailed.

            '_Well, I DID warn her!'_ Chi-Chi thought. "Shit happens, Bulma; you know that all too well, huh?"  Bulma gawked at her. "I'm sorry, Bulma, but you can't expect everything in life to be SO easy for you just because you're rich!  Besides, WASN'T Trunks an accident?"

            The heiress glowered at Chi-Chi, "No, he more like a...surprise!  Wasn't GOTEN an accident?"

            "No he was NOT you rich little brat!  How dare you talk about my son that way?!"

            "Well you just spoke about MINE in that way, CHI-CHI!"

            Both women sighed...this wasn't going anywhere.

            "Trunks wasn't really an accident.  Of course, I didn't expect to jump in the sack with Vegeta all of those times before Trunks either...It seemed more like Trunks was a surprise.  At first, I was kind of dreading being a mom because I thought I would be too irresponsible for a child, not to mention that VEGETA was the FATHER.  But, the more I thought it about...the more the idea of being a mom and having a family really grew on me, you know?"  Bulma spoke thoughtfully.  

Chi-Chi nodded.  Goten was definitely a surprise, but a pleasant one of course.  Although, the thought of raising him without a father was saddening.  She frowned for a moment, remembering her lost love.  However, she hastily turned back to the situation at hand.

            "So, did you tell Trunks that?"

            "...No...I tried to tell him he wasn't an accident, but he didn't believe me.  I guess I didn't really think of the definition of 'accident' at the time..."   

            "SO YOU TOLD HIM HE WAS ONE?!"

            "NO! Of course not...although he may have thought I did," Bulma frowned. "This is all Vegeta's fault!"

            "Now you realize this?"  

            "You're not funny.  But, I bet Vegeta was the one who got that stupid idea in Trunks head!  That son-of-a-bitch!  I'll kill him if I ever see him again!"

            Chi-Chi sighed, "What happened between you two this time?"

            Bulma sighed, too.  "Well...I guess it all happened when he was kissing my--"

            "This isn't going to be anything I don't want to know about, will it?!"

            "Chi-Chi, I'm not in the mood to discuss my sex life with you right now, so no.  Anyhow, I think it started when he was kissing me and he noticed some guy's cologne..."   

            "So you CHEATED on your HUSBAND?!"

            "NO!  Chi!  Listen, would you?!"  

            "Fine."

            "I went to a spa that day because of all of this stress from some merger or something, and that included a massage.  The massage was just given by some guy!  No big deal!  Nothing happened, but as much as Vegeta tries to act like he doesn't give a damn about me or what I do--he got all possessive and freaked out!  I really thought it was kind of strange, but anyhow, we got into a big fight.  Neither of us were speaking to each other, and I guess it put us both in bad moods.  Vegeta took off earlier, and Trunks came around looking for him...What was I suppose to say?  'Trunks, your dad and I got into a fight, and he took of somewhere because he claims to not give a damn about either of us!'

            "I just told Trunks that Vegeta was 'out'.  I guess he obviously didn't buy that," she sighed. "He's too smart for his age.  He really is...Chi, I dunno what to do!"

*****

            Trunks was still flying aimlessly, not caring where he ended up.  How long had he been going?  He didn't know, or care for that matter. 

            So it was true.  He WAS an accident...

He rolled the meaning around in his mind.  Mistake...he really wasn't supposed to be here.  His mom and dad had just made a terrible mistake...but mistakes have to be fixed right?  Why hadn't his parents just killed him off?  A pride thing?  Would it have been inhumane? 

Trunks scoffed, "I should probably just fix everything for them..."

            But how?  How could he fix the mistake his parents made seven years ago?  Not knowing what else to do, he landed on a desolate sandy beach. 

            "Why me...?"  He wondered out loud. 

The water crashed at his feet, soaking his pants and boots--not that he cared of course.

            Right at that moment, ending it seemed to be the best solution, however it was no solution at all.  By now, Trunks was awfully confused.  He wished his mom and dad would come up and say, truthfully, that he was meant to be.  That he wasn't an accident.

            False hope's a killer.

*****

            Bulma had left the Son resident about an hour ago after Chi-Chi had attempted to console her.  After she got home, she went to wallow in her self-pity and contemplate how to get her son back.  _'It's too bad you're dead, Goku..._', she thought with dismay. 

As she idly stirred her now cold coffee, an idea for resolve struck her.  She immediately rushed through the halls of Capsule Corp. in a desperate search for Vegeta, which she knew had come back while she was gone.  She was going to end this thing.  Now.

"Damn this place for being so Goddamn big!" she cursed her own home.

Finally, she reached her destination; the gravity room.  And it was empty.  She quickly screeched in frustration and continued searching the endless halls of Capsule Corp. for her wayward husband. 

*****

            Little did Bulma know that Vegeta was actually following her.  He was wondering as to what the blue haired woman was doing running around the halls.  Of course, Vegeta was more curious than concerned.

            "Woman!" the short prince called out.

            She stopped dead in her tracks.  "There you are, you bastard!"

            Vegeta was taken aback.  "What are you ranting about now?"

            "You told your son that he was an accident!"  her voice was several octaves higher than before.

            Vegeta racked his brain.  When had he called his son an accident?  Try as he might, he came up with a blank.

            "I did no such thing," he denied, honestly not remembering.

            Bulma looked as if she were about to blow a gasket.  "Really?  Well then how come your son came into the kitchen asking me if he was an accident?  That after the Gravity Room incident, he didn't come down from his room for the rest of the night?  And how come my little boy is missing right now?!"

            "What are you babbling about?  The boy is in his room," Vegeta said with arms crossed.

            "Oh yeah?  Well then come on, Smart-ass, and I'll show you!" he let himself be dragged by his apparently deranged wife.

            When they reached the plain white door to Trunks room, Bulma swung it open.  The only things inside were what you'd normally find in a seven-year-old boy's room.  Well, if you triple the amount of toys.

            "Unless you taught Trunks how to turn invisible, he's not in there!" the Earth woman sneered. 

            "Then he's probably out playing with Kakarot's second spawn,"  Vegeta said before walking off.

            "You know what, Vegeta?  I was just at Chi-Chi's, and Goten was there begging Gohan to play with him." she stopped her raving for a moment to calmly speak.  "What did you say to him in the Gravity Room, Vegeta?  What would make Trunks runaway?"

            Vegeta focused on his time in the gravity room with his son.  When he went in there to train, most things were just a blur that he'd forget soon after.  Before long, he remembered what Trunks probably took mean that he was accident.  Although, that was just him being grouchy from the previous fight he had with Bulma. 

            Bulma noticed a look of...understanding on his face?  She took this odd look as a sign that he knew what he had said.  "What did you say to him?  What?"

            He shrugged.  "He had misunderstood something I said.  It is his own fault for not understanding."

            Bulma shook with rage.  "Why you...I can't believe you're being so Goddamn cold hearted!  Just get over yourself, Vegeta!" 

            With that, she stomped off down the carpeted hallway and down a flight of stairs.  Even from the second floor, he could hear the front door slam as Bulma existed.  The Saiya-jin prince shook his head and did something that ten years ago, he never would have done.  He went after Bulma.

***********

**A/N**:  Am I evil or am I evil?  You decided.  Anyhow, I think next chapter will end it, but  I don't know.  (Sorry, I didn't have the time to proof read this.)  -_-' Whoops, I've been slackin'!  Hehe, gomen-nasai.  Now, I promise I won't advertise Confusion Reigns anymore, but I will advertise, shamelessly I might add, On the Run!  

Review first, then go read this really good fic called ON THE RUN, which you will not regret reading!  You see, it's about Vegeta owing money and supplies to an underground weaponry. In turn, this weaponry hires a beautiful blue-haired assassin to take Vegeta out. Vegeta, in a last ditch effort, drags Krillin, Gohan, and Goku into the scene. The assassin then drags her bounty hunter associates 18, Videl and Chi-Chi into the picture. (You just think about the couples...)   lol ^!^;  Well, it's not like you people listen to me anyway! :P


	4. Deception at Half Past Six

Disclaimer:  Between last chapter and this, I did not gain rights to Dragon Ball Z.  I know.  I'm crying, too. 

*******

**_Deception at Half Past Six_**

_You've really done it this time, Vegeta._

"What is it, Dende?" the kindly Arabian man asked.

            "There's something wrong on Earth, Mr. Popo,"  Dende replied, looking troubled.

            "What's wrong on Earth?"  Piccolo had just come out of one of the many rooms of Dende's lookout. 

            "It seems...that Trunks has run away."

            Piccolo looked at Dende incredulously.  "What do you mean?"

            "I mean, that Trunks ran away," Dende repeated.

            "Of course, but why?"

            "I'm not completely sure, but I think he got it into his head that he was an accident.  He's very upset."

            "Oh my!  Where would he get an idea like that?"  Mr. Popo inquired.

            "Apparently from Vegeta,"  both the Namek and the Arabian looked semi-shocked.

            "Did he mean it?" Mr. Popo asked hesitantly.

            "I don't think so.  I mean, it's not like I watch that family twenty-four-seven or anything, but Vegeta was mad from his little fight with Bulma."

            Piccolo scoffed.  "That's not surprising."

            "Will little Trunks be okay?  That must be a terrible thing to think."

            "I can't be sure, Mr. Popo.  It depends on how Vegeta and Bulma handle this situation.  Otherwise...Trunks may do something very bad to someone."

            "Someone?"

            "Namely himself." 

            Piccolo peered over the edge of the sanctuary in disbelief.  _You've really done it this time, Vegeta._

            Trunks was still at the beach he had landed on hours ago.  During his stay there, he had just sat, staring out at the ocean, occasionally thinking.  Thinking...now that was one thing he really did not want to do.  Thinking just led him to more thoughts of suicide.  The more thoughts of suicide he had, the more realistic each scenario became.  And the more appealing the idea became.  That's obviously why he chose not to think.

            He threw his head back and stared at the still bright blue sky.  It was summer so it would still be light out for a few more hours.  He figured it was about 6:00 P.M. by now.  That meant that he had been gone since about 2:40.

            "That long, huh?" he thought aloud in a sad tone of voice.

            That meant in all of that time...his parents hadn't come for him.  Of course, he left out the fact that he was keeping his ki down.  It just made his depression worsen.  He shook his head.  Maybe a swim would clear his mind.

            Trunks took off his shoes, socks, and shirt and waded into the water.  However, something stopped him.  Someone could easily just wonder by and take his stuff!  True, he hadn't seen anyone at this beach because of the rocky out cliffs surrounding it, but you never know.  He looked around, trying to find a spot to put his stuff.  A-hah!  A palm tree.  

            Grabbing his stuff, he floated over and hid his things amongst the giant green leaves.  He quickly checked all of the angles, making sure they were completely hidden.  After making a few adjustments, he was satisfied with his work and scurried back over to the water.  He waded back in and felt for the drop off that was sure to come.

            Once found, he dove in, welcoming the cold water against his skin.

            Just as Bulma was about to get into her capsule car, she caught sight of Vegeta.

            "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

            "Let's find the boy," he sighed.

            "Oh, so now you want to find your so--"

            "Be quiet, or you'll wish you had," he said without any real malice. 

            Glaring at him, she asked, "And how do you propose we do that, Vegeta?"

            "I doubt he went far away.  The Earth is a tiny speck of a planet, and Japan is even more miniscule."

            She rolled her eyes.  "You're a real pain in the ass, Vegeta.  You know that?"

            "Of course," he smirked.  He moved forward and scooped Bulma into his arms.  Quickly, he took off in the direction he had last felt Trunks ki.  "This had better not take long--I'm hungry."

            "You could have at least given me a warning!"  she said uneasily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring his comment.

            "I thought you liked flying, Woman."

            "I swear, one day, you'll regret calling me that!  And yes, I do enjoy flying, you big jerk!" she said pointedly.  "Hey, go to Gohan's house."

            "Why?" he asked curiously.

            "Because, he can help find Trunks!" 

            Vegeta scoffed.  "I don't need the help of Gohan to find _my_ son."

            "So he's your son now?"

            "Maybe you don't understand genetics as much as everyone thought."

            "You know what I meant...I'm glad you care about _our_ son.  You've got to learn to be better to him though, Vegeta.  He's still a kid, and he pretty much worships the ground you walk on!" she said solicitously.

            "As he should."

            "I'm serious!" Bulma shrieked with dismay.  "You are going to talk to him, Vegeta!  Hey...do you even know where you're going?!"

            "Of course," Vegeta lied easily.

            His son's ki was down.  It seemed like the only way to find him would to accidentally fly over him.  Vegeta frowned.  This would not please his wife.  

            Trunks popped his head above the water and looked towards the south.  He could feel his father's ki approaching his position.  He wondered if his father felt his ki there, but soon remember that he was suppressing it.

            He began to ponder whether or not to let them find him.  "I'll wait 'til I can see him..."

            Fairly soon, Trunks was able to his father flying rather slowly through the air.  _Is that mom?_

            Trunks sighed.  So they were out to find him after all.  He raised his ki up slightly and continued treading in the ocean.  _This should be interesting..._

            "What is it?"  Bulma asked after she noticed Vegeta stop above a vast expanse of water.

            "Trunks," he mumbled and hastily landed on the course beach.

            The blue haired woman scrambled from her husband's grasp to look around.  "Trunks?!"

            A sigh could be heard and a small figure emerged from the blue water.  "What?"

            Bulma's eyes lit up as she ran over to her son.  "You're soaking wet!"

            He shrugged.  "I was in the water..."

            She hugged his dripping form before looking at him from arm's length.  "Why did you run off?  I was worried sick about you!"

            "Didn't think you'd care..." he muttered with dark eyes cast towards the sand.

            She gawked at him.  "Of course I care!  You're my—"

            "That's no way to treat your mother, Boy,"  Vegeta interjected, staring into his son's now raised eyes.

            Something akin to fear, or possibly fury flashed in the demi-Saiyan's eyes.  "She shouldn't be my mother!  I shouldn't even have one!"

            Both adults were taken aback.  He really did think he was an accident!  Dende, how were they supposed to fix this?

            An awkward silence fell over the small family.  Trunks was on the brink of tears as he glanced between his two parents.  Bulma was now standing silently, biting her lip and looking at the ground sullenly.  Vegeta was standing with his arms crossed, the farthest away, staring out at the ocean.  This made Trunks' already waning patience thin even farther.  The anger inside him was threatening to lash out at the world.  He was angry with his parents, with himself, and even Dende.  

He was going to just end it now, but he couldn't in front of them.  And if they brought him back...he'd do it again!  All else didn't matter again, as the fury consumed him.   Blinding his young rationality.  In a matter of seconds, the boy powered up--kicking up a sand storm.  He was on the verge of showing his Super Saiya-jin powers, but managed to keep that urge in check.

            Bulma fell backwards at the outburst, and Vegeta just barely managed to catch her from hitting the sandy floor.  He turned them around to block the swirling sand from stinging Bulma.  At that moment, Trunks screamed with tears streaming down his face, "I hate you both!  I wish you would have just killed me off before!"          

            Without a second thought, he took off, leaving a blue ki trail to fade behind him.  When the dust finally came to rest again, Bulma pushed herself away from the short Saiya-jin.  Defeated tears were gathering in her eyes.  _This...just isn't fair!_

            Bulma turned towards Vegeta.  He sighed, knowing what she was implying.  "And you?"

            "Who cares about me?!  GET MY SON!"  her sapphire eyes were absolutely livid as she screamed.

            Vegeta winced at her shrill voice and took off after his son.

_IMPORTANT!!!!!  (well, kinda...)_

Yeah, last chapter he was after Bulma, now he's after Trunks!  He's been following a lot of people lately.

Huh, I thought this chapter would end it.  Guess not!  Hah!  I'm so evil, but it's my birthday today so I can be evil for just today! ;)  Yes, that's right, Tenko is finally fourteen!  Now, this may be a long shot, but I want ten (a lot, I know) reviews for this!  *giggle* When I post the final chapter, I want fifty reviews for it to sit on!  ^!^

Since it is my birthday and all...your gift to me can be reviewing this and then reading my fic "On the Run" (and of course reviewing that, too).  *bats eyes innocently*  Pwease?  For meeee? 


	5. Suicide in the Night

**Disclaimer**: Me own nothing but mah perfict gramma and spellin skillz!   ...Yeah, those people annoy me, too. 

**Quick Thank you's**: *does a happy dance* Arigatou Babyshiro!  At least one person listens to the author!  And arigatou Quatres Baby and Rae George (fourteen's not THAT bad)! :)

**Quick answer to a question**:  *snicker* NO!  Trunks did not fly off butt naked!  He was still in his training clothes when he ran away in the beginning so he had pants on! Lol  I said he just took off his shoes, socks, and shirt.  :P  

**Quick rant about this fic for no other purpose than to take up space(?)**:

This is also gonna be the first of my multi-chapter fics that I've finished! ^!^  If I get a few more reviews, this will also be my fic with the most reviews! :P  It's like a breakthrough fic for me... ^^;  Erm, does this fic use too much cursing to be PG???  Oh well, I don't want to bump it up to PG-13 'cause I mean...that seems a lil harsh, doesn't it?  *shrugs* I dunno...

            UGH!  I am getting so incredibly annoyed!  I've been kicked off of the computer ten times (make that eleven) when trying to write this chapter!  Hopefully, my father will let me WRITE this thing now...

**__**

**_Suicide in the Night_**

_"I-I can't...believe you're gone...my son."****_

**__**

            Bulma sat alone on the beach with the foamy water lapping lazily at her feet.  She was staring out at the ocean as if she were in a trance, not caring that salty tears were streaming down her face.  _Please, Vegeta...bring him back to me..._

            She hugged her knees tightly, praying that her love would bring their son home alive.

            _What has gotten into that boy?  _Vegeta wondered as he flew after his son. 

            Trunks had gotten an extra long head start with that sand storm he had kicked up.  Even as a Super Saiya-jin, Vegeta was behind, but he could see the fading ki trail up ahead.  As he picked up his pace, he vaguely wondered why he was pursuing the little Saiya-jin the way he was.

            Suddenly, he stopped.  Why WAS he going after Trunks?  Why did HE care if the boy killed himself?  The child should not be HIS responsibility.  He was a prince after all...

            His shoulders sagged as the reality of the situation finally sunk in.  Trunks was also a prince...because of him.  He had settled down on the pitiful mud ball of a planet and had even taken a native woman as his own.  He also had a son...which made Trunks Vegeta's responsibility whether he liked it or not.  _The Chikyuu-jin have rubbed of you, you fool!  You're just as gentle as the next human!  Pathetic!_

            He realized now that he had a family, and he was beginning to love them.

            Trunks could feel his father's ki stop following his own.  He glanced over his shoulder, just to make sure it was true.  Sure enough, there was no Vegeta behind him.  _Fine!  That's just fine!  I'll kill myself then!_

            He continued to fly, and his mind battled itself.  The rational thought he had left, mixed with his fear, told him to not kill himself.  But, of course, there was that side that was telling him to.  There were so many pros and cons to each side, that to Trunks, it all balanced out.  He pondered life for another moment.  He had had it pretty good for a while...or was it merely his deluded thinking?  In truth, he was more confused than ever, but in the end, the darker of the sides won.  And so, he landed in a forest that he happened to be flying over.  

            He looked at his surroundings.  It was night, and no one seemed to be around.  The dark, foreboding forest made cold shivers trail down his spine, but being the strong one he always was, he shrugged it off.  The presence of the stars brought a thought to his mind.  _I really flew around all that time?  Err...maybe I flew into a new time zone or somethin'.  Doesn't matter though..._

Tears of anguish began to sting at his eyes again.  They had been previously halted when he was flying away, but as surely as your problems follow you, they returned.  Trunks took a deep breath and contemplated how to end it.  _Leave a note?  No...they don't deserve one...  _

He found that it was a hard choice to make.  He wanted to be gone quickly so the pains of everything would be gone that much quicker.   The part that had been mentioned of another dimension had all but been suppressed so that did not pull at his thoughts any longer.  But how?  He didn't have a knife, nor did he possess an electrical appliance and water.  

            With a sigh, he plopped down on a newly fallen tree trunk.  As he sat, he realized with embarrassment that he had flown off without anything but his pants on!  _Oh well, my shirt won't help me figure this out.  Ugh, this sucks._  

            "Huh?"  Trunks suddenly looked up.  He could have sworn that he heard a noise.  No, not a noise, but a voice.  A low, soft voice whispering "ki blast" into the wind...

            A weary grin spread across his little face.  _A ki blast!  That'd do it!_  

            He tapped his index finger against his chin in thought.  Hmmm, how does one kill himself with a ki blast?  He wasn't skilled enough to bring a blast around in full swing, but maybe he could send one out...divert it upwards, and use his super speed to get in front of it...?

            At that instant, he realized how foolish the whole scenario sounded.  _I'm seven, and I have--oh, who cares? Dende knows my parents don't...but mom...seemed...no. No, no, no!_  His mind churned over all possibilities for what seemed like the hundredth time in that godforsaken night.  By the way the young lad was acting, it were as if he had two personalities.  The one that wanted to live and know more about his whole life from his parents, and then the sickening one that wanted to just be gone.  As many times before that day, the side that matched the night's hue, won. His whole thought pattern seemed to be getting quite nauseatingly repetitive.  

            "Might as well get it over with then," he mumbled out.  He took one last look around the forest.  A chuckle almost escaped the boy as realized how fitting that the setting of his demise would be that of a dark, lonely wood.  Oh yes, it matched his persona exactly.  With his mind firmly set, he powered up and levitated into the air.

            The Saiya-jin no Ouji had lost his son's ki during his momentary lapse of reality.  If there had been a rock, or some other form of hard structure, Vegeta would have destroyed it in rage of his 'stupidity'.  He growled out, "I get distracted for one minute and the boy disappears!  This is just great!"  Obviously at a loss for what to do, the livid man flew in the direction he had last seen his child fly.  

            After flying in what he believed to be a beeline for roughly fifteen minutes and coming up with not even a hint of his son's ki, Vegeta stopped.  _Useless, this is just useless! If I can't even keep track of a mere child, how can I consider my senses to be sharp enough for when an enemy attacks?  _ Vegeta berated himself, putting his worry into childish excuses.  He didn't want to admit that he was concerned (however slight) about Trunks' well-being.  Just as the ouji was about to give up hope, he felt a large ki spring up suddenly about fifteen miles north of his position.  Taking his cue, Vegeta sped off in that direction. 

            _"...I'm pregnant," a young woman quietly stated to the man in front of her.  A look of shock spread across his normally stoic features.  The short male quickly recovered from his shock induced stupor and put up the normal hostile mask he always wore.  The woman, who was about three inches taller than her 'spouse', bit her bottom lip, anxiously awaiting his reaction._

_            "Pregnant?"  came the cold question.  A look of hurt clouded her usually effervescent blue eyes.  She could only cross her arms and look helplessly at the floor._

_            "Yeah.  Obviously, you know...you're the father."  Her words were meek and surprisingly enigmatic in the sense of how she felt about it.  A curt nod was the only reply before he turned his back on her and strode towards the door._

_            Bulma stood with her mouth agape. Her surprise instantly turned to venom and anger bubbled dangerously below her pale skin.  "You-you bastard!" she screamed as tears began to form in her eyes.  "You cold hearted bastard!  I tell you I'm pregnant...pregnant with YOUR child, and you have the nerve to WALK AWAY from me?!  If that's how you'll be, I'm sure this child's better off without you as a father!"_

_            Vegeta winced at her tone.  "What do you expect from me?"_

_            "To be here, you jerk!  For me!  For your son or daughter!"  she cried out to him.  A sigh escaped him as his shoulders sagged.  This was the first time that the heiress had seen the Saiya-jin look defeated.  Her own sigh hung in the air as she moved towards him.  Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she turned her short lover gently towards her. _

_            "I-I know...I know that this is different for you, Vegeta," she began, "but it's different for me, too.  I never thought I'd be a mom.  I mean, God, I'm one of the most irresponsible people on the planet!  Heh...Yeah, it's really gonna be different," she concluded softly.  Vegeta's eyes were cast towards the floor, and he remained silent.  _

_            Not knowing what else to do, Bulma placed a hand on his cheek and brought his eyes to meet hers.  And suddenly...she smirked.  A look of confusion crossed Vegeta's features.  "You're a cold hearted killer, Vegeta, and for some ungodly reason...I wouldn't want anyone else to be the father of my child.  So, before you revert back to jerk mode, at least promise that you won't leave, or get killed off by the androids 'cause I sure as hell am not traveling to Namek in an attempt to wish ANOTHER lover back."_

_            A mischievous smirk played across his lips.  "The only thing I'll promise you is that I'll destroy those androids with my bare hands."  Bulma rolled her eyes.  Yeah, that was the ego she knew and...loved.  For a fleeting moment, she wondered what she was getting herself into with Vegeta...Oh, well._

_            "Now, get out of here.  Go do your little Super Saiya-jin thing and hurry back!  Fuel for those ships costs a lot of money!  I bet you're going to smash it to pieces, too!"  She crossed her arms, looking slightly frazzled.  Vegeta couldn't help but to let out a genuine laugh.  Bulma had swiftly drying tears on her face, and her mascara was running down her cheeks.  "What?"  she inquired with a perplexed look._

_            The prince merely shook his head.  "Nothing, Wo--Bulma."  With nothing more needed to be said, he lazily ran his hand across her stomach and strode off in the opposite direction of his woman...and his child.  _

Bulma's vision was blurry from the amount of tears she had shed that night, while waiting for Trunks and Vegeta.  However, the memory of when she told Vegeta that she was pregnant managed to cheer her tormented heart up, just a bit.  If somebody were watching the exchange like they would watch a television show, they might think that it wasn't a very fond memory at all.  But to Bulma, it was one of the happiest she could ever remember.  And now, she only prayed that she could have more happy memories, just like those, with Vegeta and Trunks.

            She was still on the beach that Vegeta had left her at for what seemed like days.  Of course, she didn't know how much time had passed, but the stars were shining down on her now.  The diamonds that hung on the black velvet blanket would either tell of woe or contentment that fateful night.  Right now, the woman wasn't sure which the sky would bring her.  What if Vegeta couldn't find him?  Or worse, what if he did and it was too late...?  

"NO!" she unexpectedly screamed to the heavens.  That would not be a possibility!  She told herself that over, and over again throughout her stay on the deserted white-sanded land.  A fresh round of tears spilled out with much more force than the ones just before them.

As she sobbed, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  She jumped up and shrieked in surprised.  When she spun around, she found herself face to face with Vegeta.  "Where's Trunks?"  she asked, not hiding her frantic ambition. 

There was no response.  Bulma's body began to shake in panic.  "Vegeta?  Vegeta?  Where is he?!"  She shook his shoulders as she demanded response.  "Where, where, where?!"

            Vegeta moved his arms up and removed her hands from his shoulders.  Soon after, he pivoted the left side of his body to left, revealing a small, unmoving heap on the sand.  Bulma's form was shaken with sobs and emotional pain.  She wanted to move, to run to what she knew was Trunks, but her feet wouldn't cooperate.  _Move!  Move!  Move!_ her mind screamed at her.  With that mental boost, she sprinted over to inert figure on the sandy beach.  

            When she reached her son's prone body, she immediately flipped him over and hugged him to her.  She was so far beyond reason, that she didn't bother to check for life signs.  It was too much!  It was just too much for her to take.  And as she sobbed into his little shoulder, she noticed that he was wet.  She speedily pulled back and looked at her hand.  Squinting in the nearly nonexistent light, Bulma could just barely make out what was on her shaking fingers.  Blood.

            Choking on her sobs, she lay Trunks body out and turned towards Vegeta, who was still standing in the same spot, unmoving.  "What happened, Vegeta?  What happened to my little boy?"  she asked in a barely audible whisper.  

            Vegeta didn't move from his position.  His head was bowed in sadness as it had been when he landed.  He looked like a man that had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and a father who had lost a son...  

            "...I-I...tried to get there when I felt his power level rise..."  he shook his head, and didn't stop.  Bulma realized then, that he shaking as well.  Taking one last sorrowful look at her child, she stood on wobbly legs and stumbled over to her love.  When she reached him, she pulled him into an embrace, which for once, he willingly accepted, never minding the more blood that stained his clothes.  

            "What happened?"  she rasped out.  Vegeta took a deep breath and began his tale...

            _He flew as fast as he possibly could.  The despicable feeling of fear weighed heavy in the pit of his stomach.  His son's ki was raised very high now, and made Vegeta wonder if he were a Super Saiya-jin._

_            He was almost there when he felt it...or rather, didn't feel it.  His son's energy signal dropped suddenly and quickly dissolved into nothing.  Instinctively his eyes widened in fear, and his speed increased to a level he often kept in reserve.  Vegeta vaguely wondered if he would ever see his son alive again..._

_            He hovered above a dark forest with a large variety of tall trees.  Seeing a fading light, he moved above it and landed hastily.  "...No..."  the inaudible speech came quickly.  The sight before him was a gruesome one.  One that no parent, however good or however bad, should never have to witness. _

_            A few small fires lighted the area, and in the middle of small clearing lay the small silhouette of a boy.  This boy, which the ouji instantly recognized as Trunks, lay with his face in the dirt and in a growing puddle of is own blood.  The smell...oh the smell was sickening.  The air reeked with the pungent stench of burnt flesh and burning wood and plant life._

_            The fires, Vegeta assumed, were caused by an energy blast.  And the way the light of their flame played upon the unmoving body disgusted him more than anything else he'd ever seen.  He quickly put them out, and kneeled beside his son._

_            He looked dead.  Everything about his body seemed to indicate death.  Yet, he checked for life signs by checking his pulse points.  All were slicked with crimson and with the pure shaking of his hand, he wasn't sure if he felt his son's heartbeat...or his own.  _

_ "I-I can't...believe you're gone...my son."  A tear or two slipped from his saddened ebony eyes as he gently picked up his son's remains.  He turned his head towards the direction he had left his wife and began the long, painful journey back to her._

After hearing the heart wrenching tale, Bulma's guilt tripled its maddening blame.  "He killed himself, Vegeta!  Our seven-year-old son committed suicide!"  she wailed and buried her face into Vegeta's shoulder.  He soon found himself with more weight on his left shoulder and realized that her legs had given way.

He allowed them both to sink down to the sand.  Not wanting to look at Trunks' corpse, he buried his face in her silky, aqua hair and tried his very best to be strong when he really wanted to break down.  Out of all of the trials and all of the turmoil he had witnessed and been through, this somehow made them all seem insignificant.  This was not like the Cell Games...he couldn't simply wish his son back.  For one thing, he wasn't sure if the dragon could bring someone back if they were killed by their own hands...and the other thing...Trunks would probably do the same thing again.  There would be no point to wish him back to life, and Bulma realized the same thing, too.

The couple sat together for a few moments, using the fact that the other was there as a slight comfort.  Just as Vegeta was about to pick them both off of the sand and take Bulma and Trunks back...there came a faint sound.  It...was almost like a cough.  Yes, yes a cough! 

The instincts of a mother, that Bulma inherited the day Trunks was conceived, forced her away from Vegeta.  She rushed over to Trunks, urging silently for a sign that the beautiful, beautiful sound had come from him.  As sure as the sun rises each blessed morning, another cough came from Trunks.  Instantly, both parents' eyes brightened at the revelation.  

Bulma reached down her blood sodden dress and pulled out a capsule.  She received a funny look from Vegeta, considering that she had just pulled a capsule of all things from her bra.  But, when you have no pockets and no time to grab a purse when a flying alien is your lift, you become inventive.  As she opened the tiny device she cast a scornful look at Vegeta for his doubtful glance.  

There were many things scattered about in the mess that she decompressed, but after a frenzied search, the blue-haired heiress found her prize.  A flashlight and small pouch.  Quickly, she shoved the flashlight into Vegeta's awaiting hands and opened the leather pouch.  She dumped its contents into her hand and sent Vegeta a knowing wink.  While holding the now lit light, he asked, "How the hell did you get one of those?"

"Dende was apparently watching our little scenario and sent a message to Korin.  Yajirobe brought me a couple beans while I was waiting on the beach," she informed him. 

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"  Vegeta questioned, but Bulma merely shrugged and tended to her son. As gently as she could, she lifted his head and pressed the small item into his mouth. 

"Chew!"  she urged him.  When she got no response, she tilted his head to the side and moved his jaw in a mock chewing fashion.  Naturally, ones body is inclined to swallow when a substance is in its mouth--especially when the item is a chewed up senzu bean.

Bulma put his head back on the sand and waited with Vegeta for the bean to take effect.  In a matter of only seconds, Trunks began to stir.  A pair of sapphire eyes opened to meet the faces of two hopeful parents.  "You-you're alive!" Trunks' mother shouted with glee and quickly embraced her son.

Trunks didn't gripe about not being dead, but instead, he suddenly started crying and returned his mother's hug.  Without warning, the young boy began to babble about the events that took place that night.  "I didn't mean to!" Trunks began.  "I was gonna outrun a ki blast, and...I did, but-but--"  he was forced to pause because of the sobs that seemed to be attacking him.

            "Calm down," came a soothing command from, not Bulma, but Vegeta.  Trunks could only nod and take a deep breath.   

            "I saw that ki blast comin' at me an-and I...I...got sc..." The last thing Trunks wanted to do was admit he was scared in front of his parents.

            "You got scared,"  Bulma stated for him.  "We got scared, too, Trunks.  We thought that you were gone..."

            He bit his bottom lip and said meekly, "Sorry."

            "It's okay...but go on," Bulma cooed in a way that only a mother could manage in such a situation.

            Trunks took another deep breath and continued.  "I got really...scared...and thought that it was really stupid...what I was doing, I mean...but-but...I couldn't get out of the way, an-and I got hit..."  Trunks decided it would be best to just cry for once, instead of talking.

            Suddenly, Bulma pulled Trunks back and looked into eyes that mirrored her own.  "Trunks, you were never an accident.  Never!  And I'm--we're sorry that you thought that because it was never true!"  The young boy looked towards his father for reassurance and he received a confirming nod.  That may not seem to be all that significant, but to Bulma and Trunks, it meant all the world and that much more.  "One more thing," Bulma started in a serious tone, "you'll NEVER try that again.  Will you?"

            "Never!"  Trunks shouted in horror at the thought of repeating those terrible events.  "But...umm...I haven't eaten all day, it seems..."  As if on cue, Vegeta and Trunks' stomachs began to rumble quite loudly.  Bulma laughed in spite of herself.

            "Trunks, you are your father's son," she stated, and shook her head.

******

A/N:  Okay, I asked for 50 reviews, and I got 49; I'm happy.  Whew!  It's 1:30 in the morning, and I've been typing this since 12!  I only hope that this chapter lives up to your standards, almighty readers!  The importance of the flashback to when Bulma told Vegeta about being pregnant is to show that Trunks wasn't an accident.  :P  But you all knew that, didn't you?  Sorry I dragged out Trunks decision to kill himself so much, but gosh, it took me a while to build up the will to actually make him attempt it!  -_-'  Almighty readers, have mercy on a poor fanfic author, and review.  *bows*__


	6. A Sequel?

HAH!  You thought I'd put up another chapter, didn't you?  No, no, nothing like that, but there's just something I want to say...I'm planning a sequel.  In fact, I'm writing it right now!  *gasp*  I think I've said this before; I'm very impressionable when it comes to writing.  :D  I've had requests for a sequel...so you're gonna get one.  Enough of my laziness...I'm writing again!  Woohoo!!!

However, you want to know what the sequel's gonna be about, don't you?  To find out if it'll be worth the read/wait?  Well...okay...I'll tell you.  (Sorry, I have the bad habit of promoting my other fics...shamelessly, I might add...)  It will simply be entitled, "Accident?  The Sequel".   (You can expect it to be up in a day or two--I hope.)

The basic summary is: Five years after "Accident?", Goten finds out what happened to Trunks in his darkest hours.  With the newfound knowledge...Goten's not sure whether or not he wants to trust Trunks with some of his own dark secrets.  Will their friendship suffer because of this?  And what dark secrets does the usually carefree eleven-year-old possess? 

Anyhow, thanks again to all who stuck with me through "Accident?"!  You all made me feel special. ^!^;


End file.
